


Virgin Harry

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Musician Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, American Wizarding World - Freeform, Brothels, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Cravings, Cute Jack Kline, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dancer Harry Potter, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Tells Bad Jokes, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Harry Potter Cooks, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter loves anime and cartoons, Harry Potter reading Manga and Comics, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Male Lactation, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Musician Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Prostitution, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, Sassy Harry Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Harry Potter, Weirdness, Werewolf Teddy Lupid, virgin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: "So let me get this straight... you been through a magical war, you're a legal guardian of a werewolf hybrid, you have a bun in the oven even though you're a guy and you're still a virgin!?" said Dean in shock. "Yes!" said Harry with an annoyed face. "We gotta get you laid" said Dean shaking his head.Harry have gone through so much. When he moved to America with his godson Teddy to rest from the Wizarding War. Unexpectedly, he became pregnant due to being a powerful wizard. And now he's facing various dangers after him & his unborn...The Winchester brothers now have to protect and take care of a moody pregnant guy. And Jack falls for Harry. Is Jack ready for such huge responsibilities Harry is burdened with?





	1. Starting a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural

Harry is on the bed and next to him is a crib is his godson Teddy in a nice bedroom in an apartment.

 

Things had been very hard on The-Boy-Who-Lived ever since the Wizarding War that the young Lord decides to leave England for a while. His friends are understanding especially Ron and Hermione and he still writes to every he loves and give them gifts as well. Harry now have a job at a strange restaurant as an excellent cook by day for the muggles and a wonderful musician and dancer by night for the American magic folk.

 

His boss is nice enough to allow Teddy to be in the restaurant whenever he wants and he had befriend his coworkers. Witches and wizards all want to get their hands on Harry but he refuses them for he believes had a lot on his plate already...especially in his condition.

 

The 17-year old turns around on his bed and he stroke his small bump on his belly. He did not expect to be with child when he had never went farther than a kiss.

 

Harry hear from Hermione that powerful wizards have the ability to give birth and that it’s extremely rare for a virgin wizard to be pregnant without a soulmate…He remember that he laughed at information towards Hermione...

 

“I guess I owe her an apology” he said pulls his blanket over himself and pulls another hand on his belly.

 

“Why always me?” he whispered softly and he looks at his belly.

 

A man with black eyes look through the window and disappears.


	2. Message To Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 weeks earlier Flashback
> 
> An Archangel comes to Harry with a special message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Harry opens his eyes, he suddenly feels sick, gets a trash can and vomits in it...

 

"It's been 3 days...what's going on with me?" muttered Harry wiping his mouth as he gets up.

 

He walks to the kitchen to get some water and does it quietly to not wake up Teddy.

 

He smells hot chocolate, cakes, pies, pancakes and biscuits. He pulls out his wand, rushes to the kitchen quickly and sees a short and slightly chubby man with long hair along with so many baked food on the table.

 

Harry sighs when he immediately recognizes him as he lowers his wand.

 

“Hey Kiddo” whispered Gabriel since he knows Harry will go insane if anyone wakes up Teddy.

 

“What the bloody Hell are you doing in my home?!” said Harry angrily yet quietly.

 

The archangel laughs softly.

 

“Can't I stop by and see my old friend?” he said smiling.

 

“DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW YOU'RE HERE FOR SOMETHING ELSE.. also I've told YOU that if you fake your death one more time to not see me again, to not even mail me or call me ever!” whispered Harry angrily as his tears dropped.

 

“Not even a week and already having mood swings” whispered Gabriel shaking his head..

 

“What are you talking about?” whispered Harry confused but angry.

 

“Well you were right that I'm not just here to visit you, I'm here to send a message...you noticed that you were sick for the last 3 days?” whispered Gabriel.

 

“It's just a stomach flu” whispered Harry.

 

“If I have a nickel for every time I've heard that, haha...also aren’t you immune to non-magic diseases?” whispered Gabriel as he chuckles.

 

“Ok but what does have to do with you being here? What is the message have to do with my spewing?” whispered Harry.

 

“...You’re preggers kiddo” whispered Gabriel as he eats a chocolate cake slice.

 

“Wh-what? You’re joking right” said Harry in a low voice.

 

“This is for real” whispered Gabriel as he keeps eating his cake.

 

Harry looks at him in disbelief.

 

“Scan yourself if you think I’m lying” said Gabriel quietly but have a smirk.

 

Harry glares at the angel but sighs as he slowly concentrate. He indeed feels a sign of a new life...a new magic not his own, within his body...He quickly open his eyes in surprise...

 

“But I-I’m a man...unless this is one of **your tricks** again isn’t it?” said Harry quietly as he crosses his arms and glaring at him.

 

“I have nothing to do with it this time, **you did that**! ...thought you gave me a good idea on what to do with a couple of deadbeat dads tomorrow” said Gabriel smirking.

 

“B-b-But I can’t be pregnant! I’m still a **virgin**! and what did you mean **I did it**!” said Harry.

 

The archangel laughs as he suddenly appears close to Harry.

 

“You remember what your friend Hermione says about powerful sorcerers...on how they can have buns in their ovens even if they’re guys? ...you wanted a family all your life and thanks to your magic, your wish came true...” whispered Gabriel to Harry’s ear.

 

Harry’s eyes widen.

 

“Merlin’s beard no!” whispered Harry in shock.

 

“Yep, you’re the most powerful sorcerer in the world...you’re powerful enough to make yourself a baby without having sex” said Gabriel softly as he laughs again.

 

“Why always me? _I never went farther then kissing two girls_...” muttered the wizard angrily.

 

“If you like, I could bring some hotties to you...or do you want me to do the **honors**?” said the archangel with a suggestive face.

 

Harry’s eyes widen in fury.

 

“I’m still mad at you!” snapped Harry softly.

 

“I guess that’s a “no..for now”... the offer still stands though, also right now you’ll need this” said Gabriel as snaps his fingers.

 

A bucket appear in Harry’s arms.

 

“Why would you give me a---” Harry cover his mouth before he could talk and he begins vomiting loudly in it.

 

Suddenly Teddy was heard crying when he hears his godfather’s puking.

 

“Noooo!” said Harry in alarm as he wipes his mouth as he runs back to his room to check on the baby werewolf.

 

Gabriel shakes his head in humor as he picks up a mug of hot chocolate.

 

“This will be an interesting 9 months...since I'm here, I better help him” he said as he follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Harry can't stay mad at Gabriel forever
> 
> Now how do you think Sam would react to Harry being pregnant?


	3. Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are on the case about victimized deadbeat dads who supposedly gave birth and they took Jack with them to the restaurant where Harry works in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK LONG ON THIS!!! HOMEWORK AND STUFF

Inside a nice apartment, a man opens his eyes slowly and he notices that he’s feeling strange. He gets up from his king sized bed and looks into his phone that was charging.

 

**_Daniel it’s me Jenny! Our Freddy been asking for you you know... When you’re done being a pig! Please come back to us!_ **

 

Daniel scuffs as he deletes it. He had delete her number ever since he dump her. They were engaged... at least he said he will marry her...but he change his mind wanting to stay a bachelor. He still chose to be that even when his ex-fiancee announce she’s pregnant. He doesn’t want to be a father and he thinks that the kid is his ex’s problem now...

 

He feel something moving in his stomach and he then vomits suddenly.

 

Suddenly his belly expanded a little looking like a pregnant belly.

 

“What the fuck?!” he screamed.

\--------------

 

Jack Kline looks around in the strange restaurant with Sam and Dean with a staff member escorting them to the kitchen since the brothers are acting as Health Inspectors.

 

Sam and Dean are on a case about 4 men rumored to gave birth when they weren’t transgender in the first place.

 

This restaurant they are in is the previous place the 4 men were in before they supposedly got pregnant...Dean thinks it's just some kind of a sick joke but this is the only strange case they could find so far...

 

To the brothers, the restaurant appears normal but they do know that something is off about the place…

 

They are in the kitchen and the owner comes rushing towards his staff member.

 

“Bill who are they?” asked the man.

 

“The two are health inspectors Mr. Greene” said the employee.

 

The boss looks at the brothers suspiciously and sighs.

 

“My apologies you can look around” he said reluctantly.

 

His eyes then looks at Jack.

 

“Who is that boy? Isn’t he young to be an inspector” asked Mr. Greene.

 

“Oh he’s not he’s just my nephew, everyone else is busy so he’s with us” said Sam smiling.

 

“TEDDY STOP! GET DOWN” a young man was heard shouting.

 

“No!” a kid was heard shouting.

 

“Get down or no biscuits!!! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW”

 

Dean chuckles as he looks at Sam “Typical kids”

 

“Someone please help Harry with his boy” said Mr. Greene.

 

“On it Mr. Greene” said a woman going there.

 

“So this place is family friendly huh” said Dean smiling.

 

“Oh we’re all about family and we all love children” said Mr. Greene kindly.

 

Both brothers look at the owner suspiciously. They know that the victims were all deadbeat dads... If those guys really did gave birth for real then the men got what they deserve but the brothers don’t know if this thing have other motives.

 

“Alright then we’re going to look around now” said Dean.

“Ok and you wait here” said Sam to Jack.

“And don’t talk to any strangers” said Dean.

 

Jack nods.

 

As he waited, he sees a young man coming to a steaming pot that he begins to stirred it with a wooden spoon.

 

He’s wearing glasses and a net over his messy black hair with an apron over his slightly round belly.  He sees a lightning shaped scar on his head and a toddler carrier on his back with a smiling small boy wearing a hat completely covering his hair and a cat mask.

 

“I like his hat” said Jack.

 

“Uh...thanks and who are you and what are you doing here?” said Harry suspiciously.

 

“...Oh I forgot that I wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers” said Jack laughing shyly.

 

“Ok...” said Harry deciding to keep an eye on Jack.

 

“Great...American hunters are onto us...Damn it Gabriel you just had to do those lessons here” thought Harry angrily.

 

 _"Well I like the place...you guys make some great biscuits also calm down...I know those guys, I think you'll love them"_   Gabriel's voice was heard in his head. 

 

“Is he pregnant?” thought Jack looking at Harry’s belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw how do you think Sam will react to Harry being a pregnant virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: so what do you think Lucifer would react to a pregnant virgin wizard?


End file.
